Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season, and the series, of CBS's Guardians of Today. It first aired on January 19, 2017. It is the first episode of the series, overall. Synopsis The first thirteen guardians transition from their normal life into the guardians that must protect people. Plot In Birmingham, Alabama, Zachary Holmes is at a car workshop. He uses a wrench to screw in one final piece on the car he is working on. He yells to a man in a chair that he is finished and the man walks over and thanks him. Zachary holds his hand out for money and the man pays the amount it cost. Zachary looks at a clock and realizes it is time to go home. Zachary gets into his car and drives home where he sees his father's car in the driveway. He smiles and walks into his home. Zachary hugs his wife, Evelyn, and sees his father, Reese, at the table. He hugs his father and asks him what he is doing there. Reese tells him that he had some extra days so he wanted to come down. In Moscow, Russia, Hannah Wright, a teenager, walks out from an alley. Hannah bumps into someone and apologizes. The man responds angrily and Hannah walks off with his wallet. In Midwest City, Oklahoma, Kyle Morgan performs a surgery on a woman. He performs flawlessly and takes a fellow doctor out to dinner. However, the dinner is ended early when the woman meets up with her ex-boyfriend. Kyle goes home where his brother is there. Kyle is pushing him to get a job but Felix refuses to go out looking. Felix reminds Kyle their mother is coming over for dinner. In Seoul, Korea, Andrew Anderson works on a computer in a software building. Andrew finishes a software update on all the new computers in Seoul. His boss approves it and Andrew leaves. Andrew arrives at his house. His wife, Karen, is there and reminds him how stressful it is moving from Arkansas to Seoul. Andrew tells her it it his job but she is busy changing their one-year-old's diapers. Their eight-year-old twins are also mad about moving. Andrew sets his business stuff down and goes to lie down. In Washington D.C., Bella Jones works at a desk in the lobby of a large building. Several people walk in and ID themselves to Bella, who gives them each one entry pass. The group crowd into an elevator. Bella is curious and takes the next elevator, after seeing what floor they are going to. Bella arrives at her boss's office and sees they having a meeting. She hears them talking about a technological device that will allow anyone using it to teleport across their sight of vision. In Greenville, North Carolina, Lily Shaw is at her parents' house. She is reading up on the First World War. Her parents, Jenna and Raymond, and brother, Thomas, are eating. They try to get her to talk but she is deep into reading. Lily realizes they are talking to her and tells them she has to get in this research as she has almost finished her book about history. In Ellicott City, Maryland, Wyatt Clarke sits at a desk in his bedroom. He is writing about a mysterious murder the night before. The shower is going until a man, Riley Powell, exits in a towel. He asks Wyatt to get off writing it for a little bit. Wyatt tells him he is almost finished. Riley asks him again and drops his towel. Wyatt sets his pencil down and starts to take off his clothes. The couple begins to make out as they fall onto the bed. In Salta, Argentina, Charles Murphy is at a construction site. He is building a high school. Later, Charles arrives at his house. His brother, Gavin, is on the couch. Charles asks him if their mother has had any improvement. His brother tells him she is the same as always. Charles runs up to his mother's room, where she lies on a bed with medical equipment attached. Charles tells her that he is doing everything he can to get her the best treatment. In Seaford, Delaware, Evan Simmons teaches math to a group of ninth-graders. He tries to explain Calculus. The high-schoolers are confused and ask many questions about it but Evan tells them to pay attention. A student passes a note to another saying how the teacher is boring. Evan grabs the note and gives the student detention. In Adelaide, South Australia, Grace Jackson works as an accountant at the Adelaide Bank. She is a member of the IPA (Institute of Public Accounatants). Grace is visited a man who is trying to cash in a check. Grace tells the man that he would need a banker. The man hands Grace his check. Grace again rejects it. The man tells her that the nearest bank is a couple blocks from there and asks her to cash it. Grace takes the check and rips it. She tells him to find his own bank. In Bluefield, West Virginia, Alicia Young walks a puppy out from her veterinarian office. Alicia hands the puppy back to a mother and her daughter, who thank her and leave, after paying the bill. Alicia gets home to her husband and four kids. She tells them about how she helped a young girl and her dog. In Berlington, Vermont, Ashley Davies is doing a checkup on a young man. She tells him that he is cleared to go and he leaves. At home, she eats with her father and three sisters. She is embarresed after they make fun of her being the only one not married or engaged. Ashley goes outside to get some air when a car swerves and is about to hit her. Ashley panics until a force field is generated and the car crashes right into it, exploding and killing the driver. Ashley tries to help but sees the man driving is dead. Ashley panics again and runs off. In La Pine, Oregon, Mark Smith along with other firefighters run into a burning building. Mark thinks he hears a scream and goes to a burning part of the building. Mark is then trapped by the fire until the fire is pushed back. Mark realizes he can manipulate the fire and pushes the fire away until he gets to safety and saves many others. Zachary, Evelyn, and Reese arrive at an outdoor concert. However, it is attacked by a group of armed men. A man shoots a car as it explodes into the air and is about to fall onto Evelyn. Zachary runs over and catches the car. As Evelyn is convinced it was adrenaline, Zachary is convinced otherwise. In Moscow, Hannah is spotted by a group of men and just as they are about to attack her she speeds away very fast. In the kitchen, Kyle makes dinner for his mother and brother. He cuts himself with a knife and goes over to get a band-aid, when he notices it has completely healed in ten seconds. Andrew is on a run and begins to run very fast as he begins to get smaller. He notices he has transformed into a cheetah and quickly gets back to his normal form. Andrew is confused but thinks it was a hallucination. Bella is at home with her large family for a get-together. Bella gets a notification from her boss saying to come over and she apologizes to her family. At her workplace, she goes into her boss's office and is implanted with a small chip. Her boss tells her she was the first person in mind when he came up with the idea. Bella doesn't know what he is talking about until she teleports to the door when she realizes what he has done to her. Lily goes to bed as she regrets not talking to her family. She thinks about the lunch and she is back at the table with her family. She asks them what happened and her brother tells her that they asked her to respond to them. Lily smiles and starts to talk. Wyatt and Riley are in bed. Wyatt wakes up and accidently wakes up Riley. Riley asks Wyatt where he is and Wyatt tells him he is right next to him. Riley cannot see him and Wyatt is confused. Riley passes it off as him being tired and goes back to sleep. Wyatt tries to look at himself but realizes he is invisible. Charles is in his bed when he hears a sound coming from his mother's room. Charles doesn't understand as it is a whisper and his mother's room is across the large hall from him. Charles gets up and goes into his mother's room. He hears her voice saying "Charles, I don't think I can hold on much longer". Charles is confused. Evan gets home just as his daughter, Rosie, gets off the bus. He hugs her and asks her about her day. Evan holds her hand and gets a vision showing his daughter screaming and running through an alley yelling his name. It then shows Rosie on the ground, dead. In real time, Rosie asks her father if she is okay and he tells her yes and smiles, but frowns after she is not looking. Grace sees the same man and thinks in her mind about how she wish she could hear what he was thinking about their encounter earlier. She focuses on him and then hears his voice talking about the nasty woman who refused to give him service. Grace realizes he is not talking and is disturbed by this. Alicia gets out of bed and sees her husband on the phone. He quickly gets off and she asks him who he was on the phone with. He tells her it was no one but she demands an answer. He is suddenly struggling to lie and tells her it was an ex-girlfriend. She thanks him for telling the truth but tells him never to do it again as the kids don't like divorces. There is then a montage of all the thirteen powered induviduals testing their powers. Cast Starring *Grant Gustin as Zachary Holmes *Camren Bicondova as Hannah Wright *Iain De Caestecker as Kyle Morgan *Nick Blood as Andrew Anderson *Morena Baccarin as Bella Jones *Peyton List as Lily Shaw *Colton Haynes as Wyatt Clarke *Daniel Bonjour as Charles Murphy *Sean Maguire as Evan Simmons *Katie Cassidy as Grace Jackson *Erin Richards as Alicia Young *Caity Lotz as Ashley Davies *Colin Donnell as Mark Smith Guest Starring *Manu Bennett as Reese Holmes *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Holmes *Susanna Thompson as Christine Morgan *Jeremy Jordan as Felix Morgan *Melissa Benoist as Karen Anderson *Mia Talerico as Amelia Anderson *Kim Cattrall as Amber Cline *Vanessa Angel as Jenna Shaw *Frank Grillo as Raymond Shaw *Theo James as Thomas Shaw *Chris Wood as Riley Powell *Lea Thompson as Tina Murphy *Dylan Minette as Gavin Murphy *Faith Bruch as Rosie Simmons *Chad Michael Murray as Noah Young *Bella Lotz as Hailey Young *Max Page as Elijah Young *Patrick Dempsey as Joshua Davies *Olivia Thirlby as Michelle *Anthony LaPaglia as Mr. Quentin Co-Starring *Blayne Smith as Austin Anderson *Christopher Waltz as Brayden Cline *Max Irons as Gabriel Cline *Danielle Harris as Jane Taylor *Rhona Mitra as Lillian Gray *Wil Traval as Ethan Jones *Caroline Jennings as Lucy Jones *Sabrina Carpenter as Layla Jones *Levi Miller as Ethan Jones, Jr. *Brock Brenner as Griffin Jones *Owen Bento as Tanner Jones *Levi Alexander as Henry Young *Olivia Wilde as Mia Baker *Bridgit Mendler as Ella Bell *AnnaSophia Robb as Sarah Davies *Cliff Curtis as Man *Kat Dennings as Doctor #1 *Kit Harington as Doctor #2 *Felix Avitia as Student *Dan Stevens as Australia Man *Laura Adkin as Mother *Olivia Edward as Daughter *Sterling Beaumon as Young Man Uncredited *Unknown as Samuel Anderson *Unknown as Taylor Young *Happy as Sick Dog Trivia *This episode received 9.40 U.S. million live viewers along with 5.77 million DVR viewers. It garnered 15.17 million viewers in total. *This episode received positive reviews. It received an 84% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 83 out of 100 on Metacritic, an 8.9 on IGN, and a B from The AV Club. *This episode is rated TV-14-LSV